Simon Bellamy
Simon Bellamy is a fictional character from the television series, Misfits, and he is portrayed by Iwan Rheon. Characterization Simon is a shy social outcast who is sentenced to community service for arson. Simon is depicted as the smartest individual of the group, clearly evidenced in Episode Three, where he devises a plan to permanently 'hide' the corpses of the Misfits' dead probation worker (Tony) and their former colleague Gary. He has no real friends; the Misfits refuse to go for a drink with him, and in Episode Four he is distraught after being mistakenly texted for a party by someone thinking he was a different Simon. He is constantly attached to his camera phone, using it to film the storm and occasionally, his fellow ASBO holders. Despite a sharp, calculating mind, timid, unassuming Simon looks more like a Warcraft veteran than someone who would actually break the law. : "I'm not a panty sniffer. I'm not a pervert. I tried to burn someone's house down." — Simon Nervous to speak up, but desperate to make friends, Simon tries his hardest to be heard and accepted by the others, which helps to fuel everyone else’s suspicion he’s a little odd. His offers to help fall on deaf ears, or are ridiculed by Nathan. Which is a shame, because what Simon would like more than anything is to feel noticed and valued by actual people, as opposed to just the subscribers of his YouTube channel. He initially has no real friends within or outside the ASBO group, but soon grows closer with the other Misfits, despite his shy personality, and professes it to be only place where he feels like he belongs. Once he and Alisha become a couple he starts becoming more confident, a step towards his future as Superhoodie. Special Power Invisibility His special power is invisibility, which is reflective of his personality in that he often feels ignored. Initially, the others never see his power and doubt it's real. At one point, it is suggested that he is losing control of his power when he collapses to the ground, moaning while turning invisible, apparently against his will. However, by the fifth episode he demonstrates far greater proficiency, turning invisible at will and quickly, as well as affecting objects while in the state. When his power was inverted by drugs he attracted an increased amount of attention to himself, suggesting that he is not invisible in the sense that he bends light but in the sense that he is able to stop people from consciously registering that he is there (Similar to the Somebody Else's Problem field created by Douglas Adams), thus explaining why he cannot be heard when invisible. Others never notice or see his power and seem to doubt it's real. Curtis does come to believe, as in Episode Three Simon indicates that he has seen a personal moment between him and Alisha. In a scene published on the Misfits website in week five, Simon films Kelly while invisible and then reappears in front of her, proving that his power is real. When Simon turns invisible, his head and hands move at superspeed and his mouth and eyes widen in pain.Simon sold his ability of invisibility to Seth. He later is seen buying another ability. Desirability During the time when Nathan's brother had spiked him with drugs, Simon's power of invisibility became desirability. Instead of being invisible to people, he was so desirable that everyone copied his dance moves, which were terrible. Foresight Simon bought the power of foresight - he was able to forsee his own failure during an attempted jump between buildings while training in free-running, and thus avoided making the jump. He then, unintentionally, saw the future where Rudy's penis would fall off, showing this power can activate without Simon's consent, if there is dire enough need. When Alisha is killed Simon decides that this must be the reason why he goes back in time and becomes Superhoodie, to do this he buys the ability to jump back in time and the ability of Immunity. Time Travel : "I'll see you soon." — Simon's last words to the remaining members of the Misfits gang (Curtis, Kelly and Rudy) seconds before travelling back in time Simon gets this power from Seth to save Alisha from Tim in the past and to save the Misfits from many situations where they otherwise would have died. The first Future Simon we're introduced to travels back to save Alishia from Tim, however the Simon from the show's timeline is prompted to travel back after the temporarily resurrected Rachel slits Alishia's throat with a stanley knife, suggesting significent differences in each cycle and a possible end in sight. Immunity : "I'm going to make a girl fall in love with me." — Simon's last ever words on the show, as he is about to purchase the power of Immunity from Seth Simon buys this power off Seth so he can touch Alisha and they will be able to fall in love without her ability getting in the way. It also proves to be an asset during the many occasions upon which he helps the gang through various ordeals involving other super-powered characters. Simon invisible.jpg|Simons original ability of Invisibility Simon power reversed.jpg|Simons former reversed ability of Desirability (Inverse of Invisibility) Foresight.png|Simons current ability of Foresight Simon time travel.png|Simons current ability of Time Travel Immunity.png|Simon's current ability of Immunity Character History Series 1 In Episode Two, he is contacted online by "Shygirl18", who expresses an interest in his videos. We discover that "Shygirl18" is in fact the dead probation worker Tony's fiancée, Sally, also a probation worker, who suspects that the Misfits are involved in Tony's disappearance. He eventually realizes that she is using him to learn what has happened to Tony. Simon accidentally kills Sally in a struggle as he attempts to prevent her telling police what he and the ASBO group have done. Simon hides her body in an industrial freezer in the community centre, which he visits often. He does not tell the others about her death, as revealed in the Series One finale. Series 2 In series 2, the rest of the 'misfits' find out about him killing Sally, their probabtion worker, as he tries to get her away from the building by taking her out in a wheelbarrow. He is stopped by a shape shifter who is in the form of Nathan and the others. In episode 2 of the second season: Nathan kisses Simon's mask while it's still on his face and again in the third episode on the lips (however this may be the result of a manipulation power). At the start of Season 2 it's revealed that Simon spent time in a psychiatric unit where a fellow patient Lucy became obsessed with him. It's also revealed to the group that he killed Sally. In episode 2 of series 2, during a drug trip, his powers of becoming invisible when nobody notices him is reversed and everybody in the club he's in takes a liking to him, especially one woman who says that he is awesome and everyone copying his dance moves. It was recently revealed that the mysterious 'Super Hoodie' who has been appearing to help the group at crucial moments is a future version of Simon that came back in time to ensure that certain events happened when they should, although this Simon has provided no explanation about how he came back in time beyond 'things change'. Simon also managed to manifest the same superhuman aim that his future self has, as he managed to throw a peanut into a man's mouth while being strangled on the floor; under unspecified circumstances, this future Simon has also become immune to Alisha's power. He has revealed that Alisha falls in love with Simon. Future Simon became romantically involved with Alisha but dies while saving her in episode 4 saying its meant to be. Present Simon is becoming more confidient and is starting to take more control in difficult situation such as defeating the tattooist and facing off to Kelly's kidnapper in episode 4. Alisha is behaving more kindly towards Simon but told future Simon that she did not yet love this version of him. After the death of Superhoodie Simon moves in to his former apartment and him and Alisha begin their relationship. Simon also appears to be the most moral of the group, as he was the most reluctant to steal £100,000 from an armoured car in series 2 episode 4, and wished to return it, despite Curtis' and particularly Nathan's wish to keep it. Simon also hopes to use his power to help people at some point in the future, and believes the gang all received their powers for a reason, comparing giving up their powers to Superman's decision in Superman II Simon's attire changes as the second series goes on, changing from his buttoned up denim jacket and fully buttoned shirt to unbuttoned jacket, open hoodie and shirt (with top button undone) in the series finale. This is in parallel to his being more confident around people. Superhoodie.jpg|Super Hoodie|link=Super Hoodie Future Simon.jpg|Future Simon Future See: Super Hoodie Trivia *It has been mentioned that Simon has a twelve-year-old sister, although nothing else is known about her. *One of the main gags of the second series was the fact that Nathan couldn't remember Simons name. This resuted in Simon being called Barry. *In an interview with the Geek Syndicate Podcast in January 2011, Howard Overman revealed that Simon was initially going to be evil and turn on the group towards the end of Series 1, resulting in the rest of the gang having to kill him in the Series 1 finale. *As of the end of Season 3, Simon is the second person to have multiple powers at one time. *To date, Simon, Kelly and Curtis are the only Misfits to have had more than 2 powers, not counting Nathan's dual ability of Immortality and Mediumship or inverse powers. Simon has had Invisibility,Time Travel, Foresight and Immunity. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Community Service Workers Category:Deceased Characters